Fred and George: Pranksters in Progress
by rnkas
Summary: The untold stories of the famous Weasley twins in Hogwarts. From scaring off Lucius Malfoy to cracking jokes in Transfiguration, how could their lives get boring?


"Do you think Mum will let us go?" Fred Weasley asked his twin, George, with a smile.

"She'd better. Come on, Charlie's gone; she'll let us," George answered, simply.

"Come on, then, let's tell her," Fred suggested. George nodded, and followed Fred into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was pacing around the room, looking nervous. She did that a lot.

"What is it, boys," she said, annoyed.

"Well," began George.

"We got our letters-" Fred continued.

"To Hogwarts-" George added.

"And we were wondering if you'd let us go," Fred finished.

"Why wouldn't I? Is there a reason that I shouldn't?" asked Mrs. Weasley, slyly.

"No," Fred and George answered in unison. She smiled.

"Then, we'd better get going to Diagon Alley. Can you call Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Dearest siblings!" Fred called up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. When they were all assembled by the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley began her lecture.

"Now, I want all of you to use the powder for its _intended_ purpose. Speak clearly, and wait for the rest when you get to the other side. Fred, don't go to Hogsmeade this time! I won't forgive you for last year's mishap." Fred grinned, recalling when he had called out 'Hogsmeade' instead of 'Diagon Alley.' He'd ended up in the 'Three Broomsticks,' with no idea where he was. Madam Rosmerta had gotten him back to 'Diagon Alley,' where Mrs. Weasley had been fretting about where he'd gone.

Bill stepped into the fireplace first. "Diagon Alley," he said, clearly. In a puff of green smoke, he was gone. Charlie glared at Fred, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," he said. He, too, disappeared, and was soon replaced by Percy, who, Fred and George considered, was an uptight know-it-all.

"Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley," little Ginny squeaked, disappearing quickly.

"Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley said, finishing the list of Weasleys. She stepped out into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. "Right, then," she said, "We should split up. Charlie, Bill, take Fred and George to Madam Malkin's, then to Flourish and Blotts. Percy, give them your list. Ginny, Ron, Percy, follow me." Mrs. Weasley left, followed by three of her seven children.

"So, Bill," said George, "How is it outside of Hogwarts?"

"George, just because I won't be there to keep an eye on you at Hogwarts, doesn't mean that you can behave any way that you want. Charlie will keep a good eye on you, and don't you forget it."

"We won't," chorused the twins.

"You better not," Bill muttered. Charlie smiled.

"Bill, don't worry. I _am _one of the people who can tell Fred and George apart. Believe me, they won't try to pull anything too serious when I'm there," Charlie reassured him. Bill shrugged, and led the way into Madam Malkin's.

"Hello, boys, how may I help you?" asked a kind witch from the back.

"Hello. My brothers are in need of new robes for Hogwarts," Bill said, easily.

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Well, Bill Weasley, you certainly have a lot of brothers," Madam Malkin said, happily. Bill glared at Fred and George. "You two, come up here, and I'll fit you."

"There's no need to fit both of them," Charlie laughed, "They're identical. You can fit two sets of robes onto Fred, and George can go with Bill to get books." Fred sighed. Charlie knew perfectly well that he hated getting fitted for anything.

Bill guided George out of the shop, and led him down the street, into Flourish and Blotts, the book store.

"Bill Weasley," sneered a cruel voice. It was Lucius Malfoy, an arch nemesis of Mr. Weasley. Bill had had way too many encounters with him to be try to be civil toward him. Last time he had seen Mr. Malfoy, he'd had to hop home as a rabbit next to Charlie and his Dad, hoping that his Mum would be able to turn him back into a human.

"Lucius Malfoy, how… spectacular to see you," Bill said between his teeth.

"Tut, tut, Mr. Weasley. You certainly can hold a grudge. Maybe that's not such a bad thing, after all."

"Mr. Malfoy," George piped up, "Did you really turn Charlie, Bill, and my Dad into rabbits?"

"Yes, I did."

"Can you teach me?" he asked, eagerly. Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes, and marched out of the shop. Bill broke into a smile when he left. Shaking his head, he hurried to the counter.

"Excuse me. May I have two sets of first-year books, and one set of sixth-year books?" Bill asked, politely. The man behind the counter nodded, and got those books out from underneath the counter.

"Sixteen sickles, please," he said, in a monotone. Bill handed over the silver, told George to take the books, and met Charlie and Fred right outside the shop.

"I saw Lucius Malfoy come out. Are you guys okay?" Charlie asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, we're fine. George got Lucius Malfoy annoyed, and so Lucius Malfoy just strutted out of the shop like nothing happened," Bill laughed. Charlie sighed, and led the way to the Apothecary, where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them, standing on one foot, while Ron, Ginny and Percy were carrying all of the stuff.

"Thanks, Mum," said George, "Let's go back, now." Mrs. Weasley stared at her son. He'd never said 'thank you' before. Usually it was something like 'How kind of you,' or 'How super-duper of you.'

Shaking her head,. Mrs. Weasley led the way back through a fireplace in the book store, and immediately sorted the merchandise into piles for each of her sons.

"Alright. Take your things upstairs and pack them immediately. Fred, George, I got you second-hand wands in Diagon Alley. They're inside one of the packages. Now, go!"


End file.
